The Padawan returns as a Jedi
by Kenn.Faith.Dawn
Summary: What would have happened if someone from the past who survived order 66 and was a Jedi Padawan was in Maz's bar and it just happened to be the day that Han, Rey, Finn and BB8 showed up? This is my idea of what might of happened if Maris Brood was in Maz's bar.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or any of the characters contained within this story.**

 **Summary: What would have happened if someone from the past who survived order 66 and was a Jedi Padawan was in Maz's bar and it just happened to be the day that Han, Rey, Finn and BB8 showed up? This is my idea of what might of happened if Maris Brood was in Maz's bar.**

 **The Padawan returns as a Jedi**

 **Written By Kenn,Faith,Dawn**

Inside Maz Kanata's bar we see hundreds of aliens of different species and one of those is a Zabrak female with Black dread locks sat in the corner watching what was going on with a keen eye. She knew of the damage the First order were doing and had known that one day she may be forced to come out of hiding but she hadn't anticipated that today was that day. It had been years since she had last been in any sort of a fight and on that day she had barely survived, on that day on Felucia 35 years ago. After spending the first 5 years after that coming to peace in isolation where she could allow her force powers to grow and guide her to the right direction for her life, she found a balance and used that to keep her Jedi Power a secret whenever she left the safety of her home and came to Maz's bar, as usual she had a small bag with her that contained the two things most important to her, her Tonfa Light Saber's were concealed away and the only person who knew the truth of who she was, was Maz.

"You know the galaxy could use someone of your skills to stand up to this First order" Maz would say.

"I know but I need time to forgive myself for my sins on Felucia" came the reply every time.

Then one day Maz came over and said "Today is the day"

"What do you know that I don't?" asked the Zabrak.

"I'm sure you have felt it a Light Side force user is close and getting closer" said Maz.

"I have told you before I don't want to get involved" said the Zabrak.

"Come on just think of all you could teach someone" said Maz.

"I seriously doubt anyone would want to learn from me"

"Why you are one of the last Jedi and you have lived through the Clone Wars, survived Order 66, witnessed the atrocities that the Empire committed and you helped in the rebuild of this place, you would have plenty of students who would want to study with you" said Maz.

"Don't say that word I don't even know if I am one"

"But you want to be otherwise you wouldn't carry them around with you"

"I carry them as a memory of who I was and that I went to a very dark place, which thanks to the kindness of one man I was able to change what I was"

"Then maybe you should give someone the same kindness and help them with their own quest" said Maz.

The Zabrak just sat their deep in thought until she felt the pull of the force with in herself again and she nodded to Maz.

 **The Padawan returns as a Jedi**

Half an hour had passed and the doors to Maz's bar opened and the Zabrak could feel the pull of the force from the open door as in walked three people and a small droid.

"HAN SOLO" shouted Maz causing everyone to stop and look to the entrance then as Maz and Han walked to an empty table the force signature spiked as the other two walked behind Han a man and women and if she was right they both had a force signature.

Slowly she got up and walked towards where Maz, Han and the other two were sitting and sat beside Maz and soon found out the other two were called Rey and Finn.

"And who are you?" asked Han to the Zabrak.

"I am Maris Brood I am a Jedi Knight in training and want to help"

"Wait I thought Luke was the last?" asked Han.

"No I was given a second chance after I fought a Jedi on Felucia I had sunk to the edge of madness and the Dark side but his compassion showed me that I was worth something and with so few of us left after Order 66 I went into hiding to prevent myself being found and learned to us the Light side and keep my Dark tendencies well buried" said Maris.

While this had been going on Finn and Rey had left the table deciding to give Han, Maz and Maris some space, Finn tried to find a way off the planet and get as far from the First Order as he could while Rey felt the pull of something and ventured off into the bowls of Maz's bar and found what looked like a big Treasure Chest, and something inside was calling out to her to open it which she did and sitting on the top of everything was a Light Saber, Rey picked it up and was instantly thrown into a force vision.

 **The Padawan returns as a Jedi**

"Han, Maris follow me it appears that Rey has found it" said Maz.

"Maz what are you talking about?" asked Han.

"Luke's Light Saber"

"Maz how do you have Luke's Light Saber?" asked Han.

"A man who cleaned the planet below cloud city on Bespin gave me it when he couldn't pay his bar bill"

"Oh so you mean Luke's original Light Saber that was his father Anakin's" said Han.

"Yes the same one from before Darth Vader"

"Why did Rey feel the pull to it she isn't a Skywalker is she?" asked Maris.

"No Luke never had any children and my wife Leia and I had one who was seduced by the Dark Side and has become Kylo Ren" said Han.

As they approached Rey she was blown backwards by the power of her force vision.

"What was that?" asked Rey.

"That was a force vision and it shows that inside you have potential to become a Jedi" said Maris.

"That Light Saber belonged to Luke and to his father before him and now it calls to you take it and find Luke" said Maz.

"I am never touching that thing again" said Rey as she dropped the Light Saber and ran out the bar, which got Finns attention.

Han, Maris and Maz came back up and saw Finn heading towards them as Maris drops to a knee all of a sudden and has to be helped to a table by Finn and Han.

"Maris what's wrong?" asked Han.

"I heard billions of voices scream out in pain and then nothing they just vanished" said Maris as a tear appeared to roll down her cheek from her eye.

"What could cause such a thing?" asked Maz.

"The last time something like this happened it was the Death Star" said Han.

"It was the First order they have been building a huge super weapon inside a planet" said Finn.

"How do you know this?" asked Han.

"I helped build it"

"You mean you're a member of the First Order"

"No he isn't he betrayed them in order to save a resistance pilot, he also is force sensitive" said Maris slowly standing up.

"What happened to Rae she just ran out with BB8 following her?" asked Finn.

"She had a Force vision here take this and find your friend" said Maz handing Finn the Light Saber.

"But I need a weapon" said Finn.

"You have one now listen carefully as I will tell you this only once always control your movements with that Saber never let your emotions dictate the fight" said Maris.

Finn nodded and then left the bar to go and find Rey.

 **The Padawan returns as a Jedi**

Less than ten minutes after Finn left to find Rey a deep rumble and the noise of Ion engines could be heard.

"They are here" said Maz.

"Then I guess I can't run from this any longer" said Maris as she opened her bag and brought out her Tonfa Light Saber's and strapped one on each side of her belt and followed Han to the door and found Chewbacca ready for them as the Tie fighters and Storm Troopers started to attack Finn randomly was swinging the Light Saber and took out a few Storm Troopers before being stopped by another Trooper that shouted "TRAITOR" at him then dropped his gun and brought out a new weapon that looked like it could defend against a Light Saber and approached Finn.

"Finn leave him to me" said Maris as she activated her Tonfa Light Saber's and revealed the glowing red laser beam from each Saber and she made short work of the Trooper and went after others all the while giving Finn time to try and find Rey.

But unfortunately by the time Finn found her she was being carried onto an Imperial Lander by Kylo Ren.

"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO" scream Finn as the ship took off just in time as over the lake that surrounded Maz's bar spray was being thrown up by something.

As they got closer it was revealed to be X-wings and with the help of the resistance the First Order quickly retreated.

On his way back to the bar and where the others were he found BB8 and together they returned to the bar just in time to see Maris defeat a few more Storm Troopers.

"They took her, they took Rey" said Finn.

"We will get her back" said Han.

"Finn I can sense the force in you but you are untrained allow me to help you train your powers on the way back to the Resistance base" said Maris.

Maz smiled and then saw a ship coming into land and as the doors opened Leia came out and stood in front of Han.

"Of all the places in the universe to finally find you it was here" said Leia.

"Well it's the will of the force that we met again here" said Han.

"Ok now why don't we go back to the Resistance base" said Leia.

Maz climbed aboard the ship with Leia while Han, Chewie, Maris and Finn followed them in the Falcon.

 **The Padawan returns as a Jedi**

On the journey back to the base Maris taught Finn some Light Saber techniques and helped him sense and control his connection to the Force. But the one thing still missing was his own Light Saber and Maris promised to help him create his own when the time was right but for now he could use the one he had.

"Maris how can I be force sensitive wouldn't the First Order have known when they took me from my home?" asked Finn.

"It's likely that may have been why you were taken" said Maris.

"I don't remember anything about my life before the First Order except for the colour Purple"

"Don't try to focus on it too much right now Finn you need to keep your feelings neutral to safely control the power, when you are ready we will work together to find your past through the force"

After that the rest of the journey to the Resistance was taken up with Maris helping Finn control his powers and thanks to Han they even tested how Force sensitive Finn truly was.

 **The Padawan returns as a Jedi**

When they finally reached the Resistance Finn was reunited with Poe and they headed off to find Leia and Han while Maz approached Maris and said "Thank you he will do well with your guidance"

"Maz you never cease to amaze me you are not a Jedi or Sith yet you know what is going to happen before it does" said Maris.

"When you have lived long enough you can feel the will of the force weather you use that power for Good or bad is your choice but me I prefer being neutral that way neither side can influence me just my own feeling of right and wrong"

"I hope to one day be as wise as you my friend and thank you for everything you have done for me"

"Maris there is one more thing you should know from me and that is that if you are truly going to follow this path as I know you will then I suggest a change of Crystals"

"Maz I would love to but the First Order have destroyed every know Kyber Crystal location in the Galaxy"

"They may have destroyed every know planet to house them they don't control who has them" said Maz as from her pocket appeared several Kyber Crystals then Maz said "How about I trade your two Red Crystals for two Blue and a Purple Crystal"

"Are you sure Maz?"

"Yes plus I know you will need the Purple Crystal for Finn when it comes time to create his Light Saber"

"Thank you" said Maris as she hugged Maz as the two of them were then called to the meeting room, and as the meeting about what to do with Starkiller Base was going on Maris let the force flow through her as she chanced the Crystals in her Saber's and handed the Red crystals to Maz.

"Maris will you be joining them on this mission as the only Jedi here" asked Leia.

"No I will pilot a fighter as my presence on the surface may leave the team in jeopardy if I am sensed by Kylo Ren where as in space I can cause more of a distraction for the team on the surface, Finn remember what I have already taught you and be mindful don't let your emotions get the best of you" said Maris.

With the plan sorted everyone began to get ready for the attack.

 **The Padawan returns as a Jedi**

As the Falcon took off Maris came over the com link, "Finn may the force be with you"

"You two Maris" replied Finn.

After the Falcon left the X-wings were finally ready except the one for Maris the engine wouldn't start up.

"Maris you can use this it will get you there and may be more manoeuvrable" said Leia as a door opened to a side hanger and inside it sat a Grey and Yellow Jedi star fighter.

"Whose was it?" asked Maris.

"It belonged to Anakin Skywalker during the Clone Wars, Luke found it and had it kept here for an emergency, and now I want you to use it" said Leia.

"I will make sure to return it in one piece" said Maris as she climbed inside the Jedi star fighter and followed the other pilots into space and then they all formed up with Maris and Poe at the head of the attack.

"Black leader to all ships make sure targeting sensors are working when we get there, and remember do your best that's all we can do and I know we will win" said Poe.

"May the Force be with us" said Maris as they headed to the location of Starkiller base.

 **The Padawan returns as a Jedi**

Several minutes later the attacking force were given the signal to drop out of Light Speed.

"Ok everyone on my mark drop from Light Speed" said Poe.

"Right" came the replies.

"Now" said Poe and everyone dropped from Light Speed "All fighter aim and hit target deed center take as many bombing runs as you need" added Poe.

The ships all fired their bombs at the target and hit it but they weren't doing enough damage to it.

"Not much damage Black Leader" said one of the other pilots.

"That's ok go round for another Bombing run" said Poe.

"We are about to have company" said Maris.

"I see them all wings listen in hold the fighter off of us until further notice Maris and I will continue the bombing run"

"Rodger Black Leader" said the same pilot.

Maris and Poe flew off towards the target while the other fights held off the Tie Fighters.

"Poe we are not doing enough damage to it quickly enough" said Maris.

"I know but we must continue to try" said Poe.

"I have an idea down there are Finn, Rey, Han and Chewie I can send them a message to use their bombs and try to cause a break from the inside"

"Whatever you have in mind do it" said Poe.

Maris dropped one of her Tonfa Saber's to the ground and using the force made sure that the team on the surface could see it before leaving a message in the snow telling them what they needed to do.

Finn illuminated the Light Saber giving Maris the message they understood the request then Maris brought her Saber back up to the fighter.

"Message sent Poe now let's go and help the other fighters against those Tie Fighters until we see the results of the message" said Maris.

"Ok" said Poe and the two of them swung away from their target and back into the Tie Fighters and helped even the odds a bit.

 **The Padawan returns as a Jedi**

Twenty minutes later smoke, flames and a hole appeared on the main target.

"What do you think Maris do we go in?" asked Poe.

"It's party time let's finish the job and stop this weapon" said Maris.

The two pilots flew down the trench that lead to the hole with a few other ships guarding them until they reached the point of no return.

"Poe you go left I'll go right destroy everything in sight then get out" said Maris.

"Right" said Poe as the two of them got inside the target and just began bombing everything that looked important until they heard explosions.

"Ok Poe we have done all we can time to leave" said Maris.

"Let's get back to base" said Poe as they left and regrouped with the other X-Wings.

"Job done everyone" said Poe.

 **The Padawan returns as a Jedi**

"We need to get to back to base ASAP, Finns in a bad way" called Rey over the communicator.

"Don't worry Rea we will have a medical team ready for him the second we land" said Poe.

"Han is gone, Kylo killed him" said Rey ending communications.

The rush of the victory now felt hollow but they knew deep down the main purpose of the mission was a success and that was down to Han.

"He will be remembered always" said Maris.

And with that the convoy made its way back to the resistance base and got Fin the medical attention he needed.

Then in the main room of the Resistance base R2 D2 powered up and revealed he had found the map to where Luke was but that had a missing piece which just so happened to be what BB8 had been carrying.

"Let's plot the course then destroy this just in case the First Order come looking for it" said Rey.

"When will you head for the location?" asked Leia.

"In a few days I think it will benefit us to rest up and I hope Finn will be able to travel as well" said Maris.

"Is he force sensitive as well?" asked Rey.

"Yes he is descended from a Jedi" replied Maris.

"Can you tell which Jedi?" asked Leia.

"No but I can sense that the Jedi in his family was active around the Clone Wars" said Maris.

"Will you be coming with us?" asked Rey.

"Yes as officially I am still a Padawan I need a Jedi Master to promote me and Luke is the only one we know of" said Maris.

"Maris please bring Luke home to us we need him, I need him more now that Han is gone" said Leia.

"I promise you I will bring Luke back to you" said Maris.

 **The Padawan returns as a Jedi**

A week later Rey, Chewie and R2 D2 were priming the Falcon ready for its journey as Finn slowly walked onto the Falcon followed by Maris

"Ok Rey let's get going" said Maris.

"Right" said Rey as with Chewbacca sitting beside her they got the Falcon into space and plotted their course to find Luke.

On the way Rey, Finn and Maris all meditated together making sure their minds were clear and doing that even helped Finn heal so by the time Chewie called them to say they had arrived the three of them came walking into the control room of the Falcon.

 **The Padawan returns as a Jedi**

"Luke is here I can sense him" said Maris.

"Where is he?" asked Finn.

"Up their" said Maris pointing to the top of the mountain they were going to have to climb to reach him.

Chewie roared at them and pointed to R2 D2 and his back.

Rey and Maris nodded and strapped R2 to Chewie's back and then they all began the climb the mountain towards the summit.

A few hours passed but finally they reached the top and found Luke was standing their looking at what appeared to be a Grave. Luke having now felt their presence turned to face them and was more than a little surprised to see four people standing there then the beeping of R2 could be heard as well which bought a smile to Luke's face.

"Master Skywalker we have come here to ask for your assistance in learning about the Force, and also to give you a message, Your sister Leia would like you to come back to the resistance base she needs your guidance now more than ever since the death of her husband Han Solo" said Maris.

Luke stood their deep in thought then after a few minutes he said "Ok I will help you train and accompany you back to the resistance. I can sense that all three of you have an interesting past that is filled with difficulty, so let's start by you telling me what your past was like" said Luke.

"Well as a child I was left on Jakku and grew up to be a scavenger the various dealers would pay water portions for pats of imperial ships that lay strewn across the planet's surface then not long ago I met a small droid called BB8 and then Finn, after the First Order came after us to acquire the droid we made our escape on the Millennium Falcon" said Rey.

Luke smiled and nodded that was enough to Rey and looked to Finn to tell his story next.

"I was taken from my family not long after I was born, so I didn't know them and then I was placed in a First Order training center where they forced everyone to become Storm Troopers, then on my first mission I was ordered to shoot civilians of a small settlement on Jakku but I couldn't do it, something inside me told me it was wrong, after that I helped a Resistance Pilot escape the First Order and we headed back to Jakku for the BB8 robot since he had info for the resistance. We were shot down as we approached Jakku lucky both of us survived but I didn't know that at the time, I came to from the crash and couldn't see him I found the wreckage of the Tie Fighter we escaped on but he wasn't there so I walked towards a settlement removing my Storm Trooper outfit the further away I got from the crash site I didn't want to kill for them, I met Rey and BB8 and we escaped Jakku on the Falcon

Luke again nodded and smiled letting Finn know that was enough and he turned to Maris.

"This will take some time but ok, my First master was killed by our own Storm Troopers during order 66 then after fleeing the Planet I managed to find another Jedi who survived order 66 that being Master Shaak Ti. We went into isolation on the planet Felucia which was ok for a while but there was something dark their I could sense as could my master we never got to find out though as Vader's Jedi hunter found us and defeated Shaak Ti. I was left on my own on Felucia and I managed to tame a Bull Rancor that had been terrorising the locals but soon felt the pull of the Dark side. Senator Organa came to the planet to find my former master and I captured him convinced that if Vader came looking again I could use Organ as a way to keep my life, however that never happened and a Jedi was sent to rescue the Senator we battled and in the end I was defeated. I swore to him on that day that I would leave Felucia and find somewhere new to call home and change my ways so I found a new world and slowly my Dark side tendencies vanished I was now able to only feel the Light. The Planet was Takodana there I met Maz Kanata and where not long ago I met Rey and Finn I have even helped Finn with controlling a Light Saber" said Maris.

"Does he have one of his own?" asked Luke.

"No but I have the Crystal for his Saber with me he just needs to construct one and learn to call on his dormant force abilities" said Maris.

"Have you told him about his father yet?"

"No I thought it was not my place to tell him"

"Could one of you please tell me I have no knowledge of my real parents I was taken from them at such a young age?" asked Finn.

"Ok Finn your father was a Jedi knight in fact he was one of the best, your father was Mace Windu" said Maris.

"The reason the First Order sort you out was so they could eliminate a Jedi threat to themselves and also hope to turn you into a Dark Side force user. Your father Mace used a Purple Light Saber which ment he was at total balance with the force both Light and Dark and you Finn have the same potential" said Luke.

"Wow I never knew I was the son of a Jedi" said Finn.

"Indeed now it is important that you train and learn to activate your Jedi Skills and it is the Same for Rey, But Maris as far as I can tell you have done more than enough to become a Jedi Knight so you are one and you may choose to take one of these two as a Padawan or weather you wish to wait and find a youngling to teach" said Luke.

"Thanks you Master Jedi I am grateful to finally be a Jedi Knight and as much as I would like to take on one of these two I think they need each other to grow strong with the force and me taking one will only weaken that bond although if you will allow it I will help train them while we are here" said Maris.

"Of course having them train with two different Light Saber tacticians will help them find their own individual fighting style" said Luke.

"What about my Parents do either of you know who they are?" asked Rey.

"Unfortunately we cannot see that by ourselves so we will have to combine our energies and see if we can communicate with other Jedi and see if they know who they were" said Luke.

"But I thought you and Maris were the last Jedi alive?" asked Finn.

"We may well be but together Maris and I can enter the force and talk to the force ghosts of former Masters and see if one of those know who your parents were" said Luke.

Thank you" said Rey.

 **The Padawan returns as a Jedi**

Several hours later Maris and Luke sat by a fire and were in deep meditation reaching out to the force and finally making contact with the Jedi who inhabited the realm of force ghosts.

" _Master Skywalker why called us have you?" asked Yoda._

"Masters I am in need of some assistance a girl with a strong connection to the force and no recollection of her parents other than she was left on the Planet of Jakku has been bought to me" said Luke.

" _Maris I'm glad you have survived all these years and have managed to stay on the Light Side" said Shaak Ti._

"Thank you master but it was not easy I almost gave fully in to the Dark after you were killed on Felucia" said Maris.

" _This Girl does she have a name?" asked Obi Wan._

"She is known as Rey" said Luke.

" _Skywalker, Brood careful you must be, trained right she must be" said Yoda._

"Master's what is going on?" asked Maris.

" _She is the granddaughter of a very dear friend I lost a very long time ago" said Obi Wan._

"Please Masters she would like to know as now so would we" said Luke.

" _Granddaughter of Qui Gon Jinn she is, Powerful in the force was Qui Gon but rash and impulsive he was also" said Yoda._

"Thank you for telling us Masters" said Maris.

" _That is no problem next time commune with use you do, with you bring them helpful in both their training it will be" said Yoda._

"We will Masters and goodbye for now" said Luke.

With that done Maris and Luke came out of their meditative state and went to find Rey and Finn.

"Rey we didn't find your parents but we did find your grandfather he was a Jedi Knight called Qui Gon Jinn" said Luke.

"We must also train you both in the deep meditative process to reach the Force realms like we did so that you can both also learn and commune with the Jedi of the past" said Maris.

Everyone agreed to starting that tomorrow and headed inside the old Jedi monastery that Luke called home to find places to sleep for the night.

 **The End.**


End file.
